I promise I'll stay
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: simple fanfic, ZedxRoia. -because, there's very little fanart about them- Enjoy!


ZedxRoia

Ki-Ba fanfic:  
Made by: DoWnFrOmHeLL  
Enjoy!

"Wind.  
Gentle breezes.  
The simple feeling of freedom.  
Never experiencend it like this.  
Not even once tought; that it would feel like this.  
And beeing here makes it all possible.  
That's what so special about this land Tempura.  
But not the freedom is what makes this place so great.  
No,  
the thing what makes it worth beeing here  
is Roi-"

Zed stopped in the middle of his sentence. He was looking at the piece of paper that was lying on his desk. It was late at night, and the moon was shining bright. His window was opened and the curtains were moving along with some light breezes.  
It had been already a few weeks sinds he had arrived here in Tempura, and ever sinds then he had liked this place. The wind never stopped blowing, and wherever he went, there were always people being nice to him.  
It seemed like it was a complete different wórld then Calm, his birthtown.

And, altough he didn't séémed like the Romantic-Sweet-And-Innocent-Always-Likes-To-Write-Poems-Type-Of-Guy, he needed to write something down.  
He sighted and stood up from his desk.  
To be honest, he didn't had a clue of what he actually was feeling.  
This strange, always confused-feeling that he had, had started togheter with his arrival in Tempura.  
First, he had tought that it was because he was in a complete different world and needed to gett used to this kind of living and it's manners.  
Then he had tought that it was because there was Wind in this world.  
In Calm, there wasn't even the slightest breeze, and now, in Tempura, he had the element that he loved the most. The element that gave him the feeling of freedom that he wanted so badly.  
But also that wasn't the right reason for his feelings.  
No, the reason that he was like that, was because of a girl.

A girl with black hair, a beautiful and warm smile, and eyes that were in a shade between red and pink. She was elegant, and yett brutal. She could fight and was still concerned about the ones around her. And her name was Roia.  
And from the first moment that he laided eyes on her, he had liked her.

Not in a "sjees-this-world-is-nicer-then-my-own-so-lett's-stay-here-for-a-while" kind of way.  
No, définitely not in that kind of way.  
It was...  
in a way that he never even had tought of, but, altough he was abrupt and not really nice, he liked the feeling.

Did that mean that he liked Roia?  
Yeah, he liked her.  
Did that mean that he liked her only as a "friend" or as more?  
Well, maybe he liked her a bitt more then just as a "friend".  
Did that mean that he was falling for her?  
Maybe...  
Did that mean that he maybe loved her?

He really didn't know.  
Then, suddenly, Zed noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore.  
He was walking trough the feelds, wearing his long, red cape with his hands in his pockets.  
Things like that happened a lott. That, one moment, he was lying in his bed, and the next, he was wandering trough town. He decided to go to one of the many windmills.  
He could stare at the moon and the starts, and listen to the wind.  
He could lie there, in the grass and enjoy the gentle sounds of the windmill.  
Zed started walking a bitt faster, and after a few minutes, he saw the contour of a big one. He smiled and inhaled the fresh air deeply.  
----------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------

"I really shouldn't have eaten' sow much of Miki's bread. My stomach hurst like hell, there's something wrong with my bed 'cause it makes so much noise and it's wày to hot to sleep. And now I'm even talking to myself. Seriously, there's something completely wrong with me"  
Roia was sitting in front of one of the many windmills that Tempura owned. Well, she was actually more lying in the grassfield, but she still enjoyed being there.  
It was so calm and peaceful there.  
Altough it was late, she just couldn't gett to sleep. Her toughts just continued on wandering, and strangely enough they always ended up with 1 person.  
They always led towards Zed.

Not that she would admit that.  
Pff, that baka wasn't even wórth thinking about.  
Roia's face changed into her Famous-Really-Familiar-"Stubborn"-Expression.  
She used that expression a lott, nearly every time when someone started talking about Zed.  
Well, actually, she used that expression àlways when someone mentioned Zed.

"You see? Now I'm doing it. Ágain. I'm thinking of Zed. Ágain. Sjeesj, I really should stop doing that. Oh yeah, and I should also stop with the 'talking to myself thing'. I must look like a complete idiot."Roia said the last part a bit softer and bittered, then she intended to do.

"You don't look like an idiot. You just look like a girl."Somebody behind her said.  
Roia jumped up by hearing the boy's voice. A voice that looked pretty familiar. A voice that looked exactly like..  
"Zed!" Roia said, her voice really loud.  
"Yeah, who else?"Zed answerd.  
"Anno.."  
"?"  
"How long have you been standing there? I mean what have you heard?"  
Maybe he had been standing there the éntire time... Seriously, he shouldn't-?

"Not so long. I just heard the part 'I must look like an idiot' or something like that." Zed said while he sat down at the gras.  
Roia also sat down, and she was kinda relieved.  
Now they were both sitting next to each other, and the wind started blowing softly. Roia 's hair was moving along with the movements of the wind.  
First she had just been staring into the distance, but then she had noticed that Zed was actually sitting pretty close to her. Her heart had started pounding really fast and loud, and she tought that Zed could hear her.

So she looked at him.  
His short grey hair was also moving along with the wind, and his green eyes were closed. He really enjoyed this moment. He smiled. Now that Roia tought about it, this was probably the first time that she saw him smiling like that. His face was glowing a bitt.  
Probably because of the light from the moon, she guessed.

And when she saw how relaxted he was, she wanted to be just so relaxted as him.  
So she closed her eyes also, and lett al of her toughts go for a sec.  
It really felt nice to sit here, with the moon shining so bright and the starts watching her.  
She smiled.  
And suddenly, Zed had grabbed her hand.  
Roia openend her eyes immediatly and looked at him.  
Zed hadn't closed his eyes anymore.  
His big, green, loyal and yett gentle eyes were looking at her. Roia felt herself getting totally red.  
"Anno.. Zed? Is somethi-"

But he had crushed his lips on hers. Roia's eyes widened and she was surpised.  
She couldn't say a word anymore and her heart was beating even faster then before. So she slowly closed her eyes. Nervously, she started kissing him back. His lips were a bitt rough, but still more sensitive then she ever had imaged.  
Zed moved his body so that Roia was lying with her complete body at the gras, with him lying on top of her. His hand had dissapeared in Roia's hair and she had putt her hands against his chest.  
Roia could feel his musscles against her hands, and she could feel his hands going passionatly trough her dark hair.  
After a couple of minutes remainig in that position, she felt his tongue pressing againt her lips.  
And she just couldn't resist him anymore. She opened her mouth and allowed him to go, where no other guy ever had come.  
And with every second that they stayed like that; lying in the gras; each other's body's pressed against each other; their lips against each other...

The more Roia realized that she defenitly had fallen in love with him.

They slowly, and against each other's will, needed to lett go of each other.  
Zed was breathing heavy, but also Roia was having difficulties with breathing. Roia still had her hands against his chest, and he still had his hands in her hair. The only thing that wasn't the same as before, was the fact that their lips didn't made any contact anymore.  
Zed went of her, and went sitting in the same pose as he had been before they kissed. Roia also went in her old pose.  
But this time she lett her head rest on his shoulders, and he had putt his arm around her waist.

"Promise me you'll stay with me. Here, in Tempura."  
" I will. Forever."


End file.
